An organizational chart is a diagram that graphically shows the structure of an organization and the relationships and ranks of members (or groups) within the organization. The organizational chart can be useful in helping members within the organization visualize who is in the organization and the relationships between different members. Exemplary relations include manager-employee, director to managing directors, and others. Typically, the organizational chart is presented within a window, such as a browser window.
For small business organizations, the entire organization can be presented within an organizational chart in the browser window with ease. However as organizations grow, it becomes difficult to display all the members simultaneously within the browser window. For example, a director can have multiple managers who directly report to the director. Each manager can also include many employees who directly report to the manager. Seeing the relationship between two employees can become difficult given the number of people being displayed can require scrolling around the browser window. This can be very time consuming and confusing.